When Hell Freezes Over
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: Kagome would never think in a million years that Sesshoamru was a girl, that Rin is held prisoner by Naraku, and that Miroku might actually fall for Sesshomaru. But then again she never thought she'd be in the fuedal era.


Hello Simply Hopeless here with a new story for you. I know that the thought of Sesshomaru actually being a girl might throw you for a loop but bear with me. If you don't like it, you don't if you do I'm glad. I might just delete this later on and you won't have to worry about it. I just wanted to see how people would respond to the idea. Well don't own Inuyasha and hope you enjoy.   
  
When Hell Freezes Over  
  
Chapter One: He's a She  
  
Sesshomaru looked at himself in the mirror with distaste before he picked up the potion from the table. He uncorked the vial and held it up to his eyes to look at the thick, purple liquid inside.  
  
Every week he had to do this, every week he stood in the mirror to make sure the potion took effect as he drank it.  
  
'I wouldn't need this if I was born the way I wanted to be?' he thought bitterly before raising it to his lips. He looked back into the mirror to see his own critical golden eyes staring at him.  
  
He let his head fall back so that he could down the potion in one go but something hurdled into him making him drop the potion onto the floor.  
  
"Jaken do you know what you just did?" growled Sesshomaru in a dangerously low whisper.  
  
"I'm sorry my lord, I should not interrupt you during your ritual," Jaken bowed humbly before raising his big golden eyes to him. "Me lord, I came to talk about Rin," Jaken stammered nervously preferring to look at the floor now.  
  
"What about Rin?" Sesshomaru turned to eye the toad youkai suspiciously only to see the toad youkai squeak nervously.  
  
"It was not my fault me lord. I took her for a walk outside the castle like you wanted me too but then she... she escaped," Jaken raised his arms up to deflect the blow he knew was coming.  
  
"Where was she last?" Sesshomaru tried to calm his beating heart. 'First the potion is spilled now Rin was missing, what's next?' he thought bitterly before grabbing the front of Jaken.  
  
"Tell me where you last saw her!" he growled out dangerously as he lifted the toad youkai over head. Jaken kicked furiously trying to get free of Sesshomaru's strong grasp but it was useless.  
  
"My lord... you will hate me for telling you this but I have more bad news," Jaken's eyes widen in fear.  
  
"What!" Sesshomaru threw Jaken across the room so that the toad youkai hit the wall. Jaken opened his eyes in confusion, his head pounding only to see his master's face close to his. Sesshomaru had squatted down to be level with the battered toad. "Tell me!"  
  
"Me lord Kagura was near and..." but Sesshomaru was already on his feet again, grabbing Jaken on his way.  
  
"We will find Rin and if one hair on her head is out of place I will feed you your own liver. Got me!!!" Sesshoamru lifted Jaken so that he stared into the Western Lords cold gaze.  
  
"Aye, me lord!" Jaken squeaked before Sesshomaru dropped him. Jaken quickly got up to run at his master's side to the courtyard. "Must we ride on them?" Jaken said nervously looking at the two-headed dragon in the courtyard.  
  
"Walk then," Sesshomaru climbed onto An-Uh's back before grabbing the reins. He clicked his tongue and the two dragon's heads snapped to attention.  
  
"My lord please do not leave me!!" cried out Jaken in distress and quickly climbed on before Sesshomaru took off.  
  
SOMEWHERE FAR AWAY  
  
Kagura held the squirming Rin by the collar of her kimono. "Look what we have here. A nice little present for Naraku," Kagura lips curled into a smirk. 'Maybe now he'll give me back my heart,' she thought but she knew that she shouldn't hope so hard.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama will come and find me and then Rin will see you get beat up," Rin said between her tears. She wished that she hadn't strayed from Jaken or that Jaken would have stayed to see if she was okay before running off like the coward that he was.  
  
"If your Sesshomaru really cared for his human he would have kept a better eye on you," Kagura said before pulling a feather out of her hair. "Feather take this human to Naraku, now!" Kagura commanded the enlarged feather before depositing the child on top of it.  
  
"No, no, no! Rin must not be parted from her Sesshomaru-sama," cried out Rin frantically and was ready to roll of the feather but it shot quickly up in the air.  
  
"I think its best that you hold on tight. I don't think your Sesshoamru would want you to get hurt, now does he?" Kagura said lifting an eyebrow before laughing into her fan as the tearstained face of Rin grew smaller as the feather flew higher, and away.  
  
"Kagura if you want I can give you something to cry about," Inuyasha came running towards Kagura wielding his Tetsusaiga over his head, "Or you can be good and give me the two jewel shards you have."  
  
"Good?" Kagura lifted her eyebrow at Inuyasha as if he had unwittingly made a joke. "No one can defeat me, not when I control the wind," Kagura raised her arms up and waved her fan so that the wind came to surround her and Inuyasha.  
  
"You can't use your wind scar now," Kagura smirked before she waved her fans and a fresh wave of wind sickles flew at him.  
  
"Where is Kagome when you need her!" growled out Inuyasha as he raised held his Tetsuaiga out to block the wind sickles.  
  
"Oh her, well I believe she just discovered my little sister Kanna, along with Naraku's bee's to keep Miroku busy, and one of Naraku's demon puppets just in case," Kagura smiled innocently only to make Inuyasha curse more under his breath.  
  
WHERE KAGOME WAS  
  
Already Kanna was using her mirror to control Sango and the demon exterminator had pulled out her sword to run Kagome through.  
  
"Where are you Inuyasha, when I need you?" she said to herself in frustration before barely missing Sango's next attack.  
  
Kagome was battling on whether she should run or not when she looked up to see Sesshomaru arriving on his two-headed dragon.  
  
"Great like we didn't have enough to deal with," Kagome growled to herself. Sesshomaru landed a little away from them before he walked slowly towards them.  
  
"Miko have you seen Rin?" Sesshomaru said calmly, a small frown on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry but I'm a little busy here," Kagome ran to the side just at Sango's sword swung down.  
  
Sessshoamru growled in irritation before walking up to the pale albino girl that was Kanna. He quickly punched his hand through Kanna's hand before grimacing slightly at it bleeding.  
  
Kagome looked at Sesshomaru in surprise until he grabbed her roughly by her arm. "Do you know where Rin is!" he growled softly pulling her to face him.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Sango cried out snapping out of her trance when the mirror had been broken. Miroku looked to see if he could help but then the Naraku puppet swooped down to attack him again.  
  
"Your coming with me," Sesshoamru said finally before picking Kagome up and running in the direction where he could smell Rin's sent coming from.  
  
"Put me down!" cried out Kagome but she really couldn't do anything since her quiver of arrows had fell when Sango had cut the strap, nicking Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Be quite," Sesshomaru said simply and to her surprise Kagome fell silent not knowing what to make of the situation. She looked at his hand to see that it had stopped bleeding and was already healing over.  
  
"Your hand has stopped bleeding," Kagome commented casually but she got no response from him before he finally set her down.  
  
"Bout time you were here Kagome! Hurry up and used the arrow so we can..." Inuyasha trailed off as he saw who was standing next to Kagome. "Not now Sesshomaru, we can battle for the Tetsusiga later," Inuyasha said frustrated.  
  
"Where is Rin?" Sesshomaru looked around knowing that her scent was strongest here. His eyes spied Kagura and he walked up to her his hands reaching towards Tokijin before he repeated, "Where is Rin?"  
  
"How should I know?" Kagura shrugged her shoulders but she was still smirking before she sent her wind sickles at him. It tore at his kimono and beat against his armor but he walked on towards Kagura, resisting the urge to kill Kagura before he had gotten his information.  
  
"Don't lie to me!" he snarled his eyes already beginning to turn red as Kagura sent another wave of wind sickles at him. He was already stepping forward closer to the cliff they were on, ignoring the wounds that began to bleed.  
  
"Why won't you just die!" cried out Kagura a hint of fear in her eyes before she hid it in another wave of her fan.  
  
Sesshomaru fell to his knee at that wave and breathed heavily but he looked at her before asking again, "Where is she?"  
  
Kagura was about to wave her fan again but Kagome had jumped in front of Sesshomaru out of nowhere before screaming no! A burst of miko energy collided with the wind scar and the cliff they were standing on broke apart at the shock wave from the collision blasting Kagome into Sesshomaru before they went tumbling down into the air.  
  
Kagome could only see bright lights, Kagura making an escape, rocks flying everywhere, Inuyasha standing by the edge of the land looking down at her in horror, and the sky... the big wide sky.  
  
Kagome's eye squeezed tight and she held tightly to Sesshomaru's waist as she felt them falling. 'Kami I don't want to die like this,' she thought and opened one eye hesitantly to see why it was taking them so long to plummet to their doom.  
  
Her eyes flew open in surprise and wonder as she watched as a blue sphere of energy formed around the two slowing their progress to the ground greatly so they were now floating softly downward.  
  
Kagome frowned in confusion till she felt the pulsing on the Tensiaga against Sesshomaru's hip. "Of course it would want to save its master, like the last time that Sesshomaru was in danger," she said softly to herself and had a brief memory of Inuyasha using the Wind Scar on Sesshomaru for the first time.  
  
"Sesshomaru?" Kagome called out hesitantly to the Western Lord but he didn't respond. Kagome bit her lip nervously not wanting to look at Sesshomaru directly otherwise she might find herself on the receiving end of his cold emotion.  
  
Kagome decided just to wait until they landed softly on the ground amid a clearing in the forest before she stared at the unconscious Sesshomaru.  
  
'Why did he save me?' she thought a frown between her brows. She was currently lying on top of him so she quickly got off him before she sat up next to the unconscious Sesshomaru. And for the first time felt the warm, stickiness of blood.  
  
"Am I bleeding?" Kagome ran her hands on her arms, her stomach and her legs to see that everything was fine except for a few scratches here and there. "Then who..." she trailed off, her eyes widening before she looked at Sesshomaru.  
  
Blood was leaking from not only the cuts that Kagura had delivered to his arms and legs but under his breast-plated armor. Kagome who was now kneeling beside him ran her fingers over his armor to find a catch that would open it. She found it to his side and quickly opened it before looking down at him.  
  
And what she saw surprised her more then the wound coming from a deep cut below his rib cage.  
  
"Kami it can't be?" Kagome whispered hoarsely, her eyes filled with disbelief. She reached a hesitant hand out to his chest but pulled back when she heard Sango call her name.  
  
"Over here!!!" she cried out, looking instinctively up to see if Kirara was flying overhead. She saw a faint dot grow bigger and knew that it had to be Sango and Kirara. Her head snapped back to look at Sesshomaru when she heard Sesshomaru moan in pain before opening one golden eye.  
  
It looked unfocused as it looked at Kagome. "Rin?" he asked softly raising his hand hesitantly to touch Kagome's cheek. He gave a small smile as if he saw Rin before blacking out again.  
  
"This isn't happening, this isn't happening," she murmured to herself frantically. 'He can't be... he shouldn't be...' she thought and covered her hands with her eyes to hide the evidence that lay before her.  
  
"Kagome it's okay we are here," Miroku said hugging Kagome slightly before his hands traveled downward to her butt.  
  
Kagome caught his treacherous hand before she pointed to Sesshomaru. "Look at this person and tell me what you see?" Kagome's eyes were still squeezed shut as she nibbled her lip nervously.  
  
"Why it's a young woman; a beautiful young woman that happens to be a youkai. Why?" Miroku asked curiously before looking again at the person laying on the ground.  
  
"It has frozen over," Kagome cried out shaking her head violently back in forth till Miroku shook her shoulders to stop her from hurting herself.  
  
"What's frozen over?" Miroku looked at Kagome in concern. He tilted her chin up to look her directly in the eye.  
  
"Who do you know where's that same blue crescent on there forehead and carries around the Tensaiga and Tokijin?" Kagome opened her eyes to speak slowly and patiently to Miroku.  
  
"It couldn't be," Miroku smiled crookedly as if smiling at a private joke before his eyes widen in surprise. "You mean Sesshomaru's a... a... she?"  
  
Kagome nodded dumbly, relieved that Miroku could share in her confusion. "What's wrong with you two? Inuyasha should be here any minute," Sango jumped from Kirara. The monk had been riding with her and Sango had dropped him off to check on Kagome before circling back to Inuyasha to tell him that they had found her.  
  
"That's Sesshomaru," Miroku pointed to the unconscious Western Lord and Sango gasped in surprise.  
  
"It can't be," Sango said quickly her eyes widening as she stepped closer to peer into the face of a young woman. All of Sesshomaru's features had soften greatly giving him a more peaceful, gentler look. The young woman still had her long silver hair and the silver crescent marks on her cheeks but also she had fuller lips and longer eyelashes.  
  
"Sesshomaru?" Sango whispered nervously and jumped back startled when Sesshomaru turned and murmured.  
  
"What the hell are all you guys standing around here for? And where the hell is Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha growled out as he finally came bursting through the trees with Shippo holding closely to his neck.  
  
Shippo quickly jumped to Kagome and hugged her tightly before turning to look at the sleeping woman. "Who is she?" Shippo pointed towards Sesshomaru and Inuyasha turned to see what it was.  
  
"Did you know that... that Sesshomaru was a... was a... girl?" Kagome frowned as she stood up with Shippo in her arms. But Inuyasha was only half listening as he looked down at his sister.  
  
"It's been a while since I saw her like this," Inuyasha said grudgingly.   
  
'Inuyasha's Older Sister,' is the next chapter if you review me. I wonder if I should continue with this story? Well anyway if I do what happens now is that they take the unconscious Sesshomaru back to their camp to wait till she's awaken. But when Sesshomaru's finally awaken will she stay long enough to explain what the hell is going on? Well hoped you enjoyed and thanks if you reviewed. 


End file.
